Princess Brigid
Princess Brigid, '''also known as the '''Salt Princess, is a major character in the 14th Dark Parables game, Return of the Salt Princess. She is based on the Princess from the tale The Princess Who Loved Her Father like Salt. More information is coming soon. Appearance and Personality Brigid has shoulder-length blond hair tied into two side strands. She wears a green cloak with a yellow trim, commonly with the hood up, and a matching green bodice with floral patterns and yellow strings laced in a crisscross pattern over a long sleeved white blouse. She wears a tiara of several blue gemstones laced together. She also has a knee-length skirt and black boots. In the events of Return of the Salt Princess, she seems to be very timid at the beginning, as she has little control over her salt powers. She's shown to be very wise, as she consulted both her royal guards and thought for a long time before telling her father how much she loved him. Her timidity comes from not wanting to hurt others with her powers, so she's most likely very kind as well. Aside from her timid nature, she can be provoked if anyone were to harm her sisterly figures, Serafina and Mercy. History Not much is known yet about Brigid's history, but we do know the events of a given parable. When she was a young girl, her father asked her how much she loved him. She asked both her royal guards, Serafina and Mercy, for their answers, but neither were satisfactory to her. So, she came up with her own answer and told her father she loved him as much as salt, since it was the main source of wealth and trade for the Grak Kingdom. However, the king didn't like this answer, so he banished Brigid from the kingdom, telling her that her protection would now be her power over salt. She left the kingdom and traveled the world for one hundred years before coming back after a man had been following her for some time. She found a note with her kingdom's seal on it, saying she needed to come back. However, Brigid didn't know the kingdom had fallen long ago, so she returned, only to find that nothing was as it seemed... She was then chased by an outlaw throughout town. After being cornered, she used her powers to turn the outlaw into salt before running away. Later, when the Detective was sent to investigate, Brigid used her powers to turned the bridge underneath to salt to cause the structure to fall. Powers and Abilities * 'Long Life: '''It is unknown if Brigid is immortal or not, as she has lived for over 100 years without aging much, it seems. She also still acts as if she is young as if she's still in her teens. * '''Control Over Dragonflies: '''Brigid can control a rare, never-before-seen species of white dragonflies that protect her from harm. They turn anything, living or not, into salt when touched. However, some beings, if strong enough, can resist this power. Relationships * King Henryk (father, assumed to be deceased) * Queen (mother, possibly deceased) * Serafina (royal guard, sisterly figure) * Mercy (royal guard, sisterly figure) * Unknown Man (possible enemy) * Ivy Green (possible grandmother, deceased) * Prince James (possible grandfather, deceased) * Briar Rose (possible grand aunt) Relevant Parables '''The Exiled Salt Princess '(from Return of the Salt Princess) Once upon a time, there was a King who had only one daughter whom he loved very much. As time passed, the King grew old, but the Princess remained as young as ever. One day, the King asked the Princess how much she loved him. "Why is my father asking me this?" the Princess wondered. "Of course, I love him. He is my father after all. How can I express my love for him?" Now there were two guards whom the Princess loved as sisters. The Princess asked one of her guards, "What should I say?" "How about comparing him to gold?" suggested the guard. "It's very valuable, and you love the King just as much." The Princess felt that gold was not the answer. Then, the Princess asked her other guard, who was clever and level-headed. "How about comparing your love to jewels?" suggested the guard. "They are very precious, and you love the King just as much." The Princess was still not satisfied by this shallow answer. Finally, she arrived at her own answer. "I love you just as much as salt," the Princess told the King. "This Kingdom's wealth is built on salt. You are as precious to me as salt is to our Kingdom. More importantly, the power of salt has protected me since I was born, just as you have protected me," the Princess declared. The King replied, "Very well, let the power of salt protect you from now on. You are hereby banished from this Kingdom." Thus, the Princess was exiled and forbidden from returning to her Kingdom unless summoned by the King. No matter how the Princess and her guards begged and bargained, nobody could change the King's mind. The next day, the Princess left her Kingdom crying. The cold in the air matched the chill in her heart. Legends say that the King watched his daughter depart with mournful eyes. Gallery Myst girl.jpg Photo 2017-09-28 21-42-29 Modified.jpeg Photo 2017-09-28 21-38-25 Modified.jpeg Photo 2017-09-28 21-37-10 Modified.jpeg Photo 2017-09-28 21-35-20 Modified.jpeg Brigidtext1.jpg|Brigid is worried Brigidtext2.jpg|Brigid's text face Brigidtext3.jpg|Brigid's tired face Get brigid back.jpg|Photo of Brigid Brigid with dragonflies.jpg Bandicam 2017-11-03 13-38-30-165.jpg|The Exiled Salt Princess Parable IMG 4360.PNG IMG 4359.PNG IMG 4358.PNG Category:Return of the Salt Princess Category:Princesses Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Royalty